Sonic Adventure 2
Sonic Adventure 2 is a television sequel from 2001's Sonic Adventure as well as the second film into the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' film series. It world premiered on Disney Channel on May 30, 2003. Plot After discovering the existence of a secret weapon mentioned in the diary of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman infiltrates a high-security G.U.N. facility in search of it. This weapon, a black hedgehog named Shadow who claims that he is the "Ultimate Life Form", offers to help Eggman take over the world, telling him to rendezvous with him at the abandoned Space Colony ARK with more Chaos Emeralds. Shadow then steals one of the emeralds, and G.U.N. mistake him for Sonic. Sonic is apprehended shortly after he confronts Shadow, whom demonstrates the Chaos Control technique. Meanwhile, Knuckles confronts both Rouge the Bat and Eggman, who each attempt to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles shatters the Master Emerald to prevent this, and proceeds to search for the scattered shards and restore the Emerald. While Rouge also intends to collect the shards, she must also accomplish a mission to spy on Eggman for the government. This mission also leads her to the ARK, where Shadow relays to Eggman his plan to use the Chaos Emeralds to charge a superweapon on the ARK called the Eclipse Cannon to take over the world. To accomplish this, Shadow and Eggman recruit Rouge to assist in their search of Chaos Emeralds. Tails and Amy infiltrate Prison Island and rescue Sonic, while Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge collect three Emeralds on the island and destroy it. Eggman then broadcasts his threats across the planet and demonstrates the cannon's level of power by destroying half of the moon. Sonic and company use the final Emerald within their possession to track down the other six, Knuckles coming along as well. Together, the group infiltrate Eggman's base, narrowly boarding Eggman's shuttle as it launches into space. Along the ride into space, Knuckles' Master Emerald shards are spilled, and he leaves the group to collect them, encountering Rouge again. During the fight, Knuckles saves Rouge from certain death, and Rouge surrenders her collected shards, finally allowing Knuckles to restore the Master Emerald. Onboard the ARK, Tails reveals that he has created a counterfeit Chaos Emerald designed to reverse the effects of the real Emeralds and destroy the Eclipse Cannon. Sonic goes to place the fake Emerald into the cannon when Eggman announces he has captured Tails and Amy. Sonic tries to give Eggman the fake Emerald, but at the last second Eggman traps and jettisons Sonic in an escape pod rigged with explosives. Using the fake Emerald, Sonic manages to perform Chaos Control and escape before it explodes, but Tails, thinking Sonic is dead, fights Eggman again. Shadow is sent to intercept Sonic before he destroys the Eclipse Cannon, but Sonic succeeds. After Eggman collects all seven Chaos Emeralds, Gerald Robotnik's failsafe activates, and a recorded message is broadcast by the late Gerald explaining that the ARK will collide with and destroy the planet Earth. The two sides agree to work together to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald and stop the collision. Once there, Sonic and Knuckles encounter the Biolizard, a prototype of the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow defeats the Biolizard, allowing Knuckles to deactivate the Chaos Emeralds. However, the Biolizard revives and uses Chaos Control to fuse with the Eclipse Cannon, continuing the ARK's collision course. Using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and Shadow transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow and defeat the Biolizard for the final time. They then use Chaos Control to place the ARK back into Earth's orbit. In the process, however, Shadow runs out of power and plummets to Earth to his apparent death in the ocean. Voice actors Release The movie was released in the United States on Disney Channel on May 30, 2003 from and time is 92 minutes long. Animation Sonic Adventure 2 follows the same basic principles of previous games in the series. Within the stages are Rings, which will protect the player from dying so long as one is held by the player. The Tails and Doctor Eggman stages are an exception, in which the player has a health bar which is reloaded by gathering rings). Item capsules are also located within the stages, and when broken by the character they reward the player with one of a variety of bonuses. Each character has power-ups (referred to as Level-Up Items) which grant them new abilities, such as destroying metal boxes or playing mystical melodies. Reception Opinions of Sonic Adventure 2 are variable among both professional reviewers and fans of the Sonic series. At its initial release on the Dreamcast, Sonic Adventure 2 was the recipient of very positive reviews, averaging an 89% according to critic compiler Metacritic. The game received praise for its fast-paced Sonic/Shadow levels, high-quality graphics, enhanced Chao Garden and improved gameplay mechanics from the original. The game's music has gone on to become some of the most well-known in the franchise with the main theme Live and Learn being cited as the best song in the game. Like its predecessor however, the game received criticism concerning the game's camera system. Although sites like Gamespot admitted that the camera flaws in the original Sonic Adventure were "infinitely more frustrating by comparison" the sequel was still noted to "retain some of the quirky camera work". Along with the camera flaws, the game received criticism for the Knuckles/Rouge levels, which were described by some reviewers as "confusing" and "frustrating" as well as the game having a lack of challenging boss fights. Despite these issues, the game was still a critical and commercial success with many reviewers agreeing that the game was one of the last great Dreamcast releases. IGN concluded that "If this is the last Sonic game in these declining Dreamcast years, it's satisfying to know that the DC didn't go out with a bang, but with a sonic boom." On December 9, 2003, the film was released on DVD. It brought 10.4 million viewers, lower than previous film's rating of 14 million two years ago. Music :Main article: Sonic Adventure: The Movie 2 (soundtrack) Sequel Sonic Heroes was released in 2005. References External links *''Sonic Adventure: The Movie 2'' at the Internet Movie Database